The present invention relates generally to anchor mechanisms and more particularly to anchors used in safety restraint systems.
Reference is made to FIG. 8, which illustrates an anchor 700 comprising a steel plate 702. The plate 702 includes a fastener opening 704 and another opening 706. The plate 702 is secured to a portion of a vehicle frame, vehicle floor or seat by a shoulder bolt 710 having a head 712, a shoulder portion 714 and a threaded portion 716. The shoulder bolt 710 is received within opening 704 and secured to the vehicle part. The plate 702 is rotatable about the shoulder portion 714 of the bolt. A wire cable or length of seat belt webbing shown as phantom line 720 is secured to the plate 702 at opening 706 and attached to a safety component such as a seat belt buckle 730.
In certain situations there is not sufficient room to first place the plate near its mounting location, position the bolt laterally of the plate and then insert and fasten the bolt 710. Reference is briefly made to FIG. 9, which illustrates an automotive seat 750 (with 750a and cushion 750b), which has been installed in a vehicle proximate a side wall 752 of the vehicle. As can be seen there is not sufficient room, see space 754, in this installation to first position the anchor plate 702 adjacent a side portion of the seat 750, then position the bolt laterally of the anchor plate 702 and insert the bolt 710 through the plate 702.
In the present invention the shoulder bolt is first installed onto the seat prior to the installation of the seat in the vehicle. An anchor according to the present invention is inserted between the head end of the bolt and the vehicle side wall (or generally between the head end of the bolt and any nearby obstruction or surface) and then snapped in place on the bolt. As will be appreciated from the description below, one of the benefits of the present invention is that it permits the attachment of an anchor within the narrow operating space, however, this is not a requirement to the invention, and the anchor of the present invention can be used in many situations.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful anchor mechanism.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a reduction of perceived noise compared to the prior art. This invention is in continuous tension, which eliminates noise.
Accordingly the invention comprises: a quick connect anchor for attachment to a cooperating fastener, the anchor comprises: a plate configured to be placed over the fastener and configured to be moved in a first direction from a free position to a locked position; and a resilient member movable with the plate from a first position, in which the resilient member is free from the fastener, to an engaged position in which the resilient member is in engagement with a portion of the fastener, to resiliently connect the plate with the fastener when the plate is in its locked position.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.